Brokenheartsville
by Rangerapprentice
Summary: Song fic. Tala finds Kai in a bar and the two start talking and then Miguel shows up out of nowhere. I hope you all like!


**Don't ask where this little bugger came form, because it spawned from the deluded part of my mind that can twist reality into happiness, also known as taking a song and imagining characters into a story so I hope you all like, the song is 'Brokenheartsville' by Joe Nichols. Thank you for reading!**

**If you go to youtube and look up 'Brokenheartsville,' just find one by Joe Nichols. It's easier for me and you, because FF.N is too mean to me to let me put a link in here even spaced out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters.**

Tala walked into the small bar and saw who he was looking for immediately. He slid into a seat by the two-toned-haired blader and said, "Something is seriously screwed up in your mind if Hilary got to you that much dude," He said, looking at his teammate with surprise.

Kai glared out of the corners of red eyes and said, "Shut the hell up. Tyson is now, in my mind, a devil. He wore that stupid hat to cover up his tiny horns. He just kept flirting with her, and while I'm dating the girl, she suddenly says, 'Oh sorry, I like Tyson, I just used you because it got me Tyson.' Who the hell does that?"

Tala shrugged and ordered a Corona; Kai had already downed multiple drinks, and Tala decided to go along with it just so he could be sure Kai didn't bother him about allowing him to get drunk over a girl. "Here's an idea: toast her."

"What?"

Tala smirked. "Here's to the girl who wrecked your world, bud."

Kai nodded and raised his own drink and said, "Here's to the past, it can kiss my glass, because she's probably happy as hell with Tyson."

Tala nodded and bumped his beer against Kai's "Here's to the angel who did you in!" Then he drank a bit before saying, "hey, when did Tyson get a Coup De Ville?"

Kai looked at him and asked, "Why? He doesn't have one."

"Weird, because I think our newly formed devil drives one. I just watched him drive away with Hilary, and not even against her will."

Kai shook his head. "Then I've got some major time to kill in Brokenheartsville."

Tala shrugged. "I actually remember seeing it awhile ago. Long on chrome, for sure, and a freaking hot red. She saw me and waved before he revved it up and took off with her."

Kai looked at him sideways. "Okay, when was that?"

"About a week after you started dating her. I thought you guys broke up!" Tala yelled as Kai tried to smack him.

The ex-blade breaker finally sighed. "I swear, if this happens often, love's gone to hell and because of Hilary, so have I."

Tala smiled. "Then another toast maybe?"

Ai shrugged and said. "Fine. Yet another freaking toast to the past, I hope she's happy with the idiot Tyson. The girl who wrecked my world, and the angel who did me in. I saw them driving away over a hill a few days ago, not against her will, so now, I guess I have time to kill down here in Brokenheartsville."

Tala smiled. "There's the old Kai. Toasting his ex-girlfriend just to say that you hope she's happy."

Kai shrugged. "Hey, Miguel, can I have another?"

Tala looked over. "What?" He blinked at the Spanish blader from Barthez Battalion. "Miguel? You have a bartending job?"

The blonde shrugged and handed Kai another drink. "I have to have something to do on weekends. Mathilda works at a daycare, Claude went back home, and Aaron works at some club on weekdays and here during the days on weekends."

Tala sighed. "Wow, things just keeping surprising me today. Can I have something stronger now? My own problems are returning."

Kai smiled. "Oh God, what did Kat do now?"

Tala looked at his two friends. Miguel had become friends without Tala knowing; the two had a lot in common. "Kat freaking cheated on me with that new boy here, Nick. I just saw them in a very similar situation as you had with Tyson and Hilary."

Miguel smiled. "Break-ups? Why didn't you say you're hearts are broken? Follow me; I have a surprise for you guys now. It'd be nice if you shared these things!" He lead Tala and Kai to a back room and unlocked it with a key he'd hidden in his shirt before saying, "Welcome to Brokenheartsville, my friends."

Tala gawked as Kai stared. The place was a full-out club, hidden away behind a smelly old restaurant. He immediately saw a new chick and pulled Kai as over as she had friends.

Miguel meanwhile smiled. "My work is done here for those two." Then he walked back out, smiling as Mathilda walked in and sat down at the bar.


End file.
